Unwrapped
by Eternity1
Summary: SLASH. Percy and Oliver exchange Christmas gifts.


Author: Eternity  
Title: Unwrapped  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Oliver and Percy exchange Christmas gifts. Percy/Oliver.  
Author's Note: This is slash, if you don't like the thought of two males together in a very non-platonic way, then hit the reverse.  
Author's Note the Sequel: All right, this is my first slash piece and I know it's pretty short but I wanted to slide in one toe at a time. Not asking you to be gentle, because I want honest reactions. Simply apologizing for the length. Enjoy and review!

~ ~

Percy Weasly blinked rapidly, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes. Slowly, the grinning face above him came into focus.

"Hey Perce, awake yet?" Oliver asked, shoving at his shoulder.

"I am now." Percy mumbled, fumbling for his glasses. When his fingers touched the wire frames he grabbed them and placed them carefully on his nose. Oliver was standing next to his bed, waiting rather impatiently for him to wake up. "What was so important now?" Percy yawned.

"What's so important? It's Christmas morning! Now come on, I want to open my presents." Oliver threw the covers off of Percy and strode eagerly towards the pile at the foot of his bed. Percy watched his retreating back for a moment, blatantly admiring the way Oliver's pajamas clung to his rather nice behind before blushing slightly and climbing out of bed. He walked to the end of his own bed and pulled his gifts to the center of the room.

"Now why exactly did you need me awake to open your presents?" Percy asked, picking up a soft, brightly wrapped package. He knew without opening it that it was his yearly sweater.

"No fun doing alone," Oliver replied, tearing into his first gift. Percy watching him out of the corner of his eye, smiling at the excitement Oliver showed. It was how he went at everything, no holds barred. In fact, Percy mused, I wonder how he would go at...he flushed once more at the thought and tore open the sweater. He glanced at the familiar style, smiling slightly at the thought of his mother and set it aside. He glanced at the next gift, it was from his brother Charlie. A few feet away Oliver whooped as he uncovered a Nimbus-2001. Not quite top of the line but still much better than his current model. Charlie had given him an Arithmancy book, and he paged through it before setting it atop the sweater. He carefully unwrapped each present, looking at them a moment before setting them aside. All the while discreetly watching his roommate who opened his presents the exact opposite of Percy, wrapping paper was lying all around him, there was a piece of ribbon in his hair and Percy's fingers itched with the need to pull it out. 

"Get some good things?" Oliver asked, scooting towards him. Oliver's strong hands reached out, upsetting Percy's neat pile. Oliver looked through everything. "Jeez Perce, don't you ever want anything just for pleasure?"

"Of course." Percy blurted out, knowing that what he wanted, or rather who he wanted for pleasure was sitting right before him. He cursed silently, knowing what Oliver's next question would be.

"Like what?" Percy looked up, Oliver was staring at him innocently. Too innocently. He knows exactly what he's doing, Percy thought darkly, well maybe not exactly but damn him, he's trying to embarrass me! Percy shrugged nonchalantly, unconsciously rearranging the pile Oliver had destroyed. "Oh come on, you said there were, now what are they?" Oliver sat forward, legs crossed, hands clasped in front of him. Percy couldn't help looking at him, despite his attempt to avoid eye contact. 

"Well, like...books." Percy adjusted his glasses and looked up at the handsome Quidditch captain. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"That's not fun Percy, not book on Arithmancy anyway." Oliver picked up the book and shook it around, upsetting the pile again. 

"Well perhaps it is for me!" Percy said a little sharper than he intended and grabbed the book. Oliver shook his head.

"You're not dull Percy." Percy was looking down, arranging the pile once more. 

"Maybe I am." He mumbled.

"No. You're not." He's serious, Percy thought, his heart dropping slightly. He bit his lip to keep from doing something, he didn't quite know what but something. For the first time, someone had said something like they knew him. And it was Oliver. He almost pinched himself. Suddenly there was a warm touch on the bottom of his chin. Oliver was tilting his face up. "I know you're more than people think you are Perce." Percy closed his eyes a moment, uncertain of what to say next. Oliver's voice was so smooth, his hand so warm on his skin and his eyes were so knowing Percy didn't quite trust himself at that moment.

"Thank you." He said quietly, the only words that came to mind.

"You know Perce, I just realized I didn't get you anything for Christmas." Percy opened his eyes at Oliver's words. He started slightly in surprise, the other boy's face was mere inches from his own. Oliver's breath was warm against his mouth, and he could taste it when he opened his mouth to reply.

"You don't need," he couldn't finish for Oliver had leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Percy's. Percy's eyes widened in shock but Oliver's lips were so warm, soft and just completely perfect that Percy could do nothing but press forward with his own mouth, parting his lips slightly. He felt Oliver's hand go to the back of his head, tangling in his hair, holding him. His own hand went to Oliver's shoulder, feeling the strong muscles through his thick pajama shirt. Oliver's mouth was like sugar, spice and wine all together and when his tongue slowly entered Percy's mouth he decided heaven was more accurate. After a moment Oliver pulled away slightly, saying quietly against Percy's cheek. "Merry Christmas." ~ ~

Oliver could still taste Percy on his tongue as he breathed in the scent of the other boy. He had been so surprised that Percy hadn't socked him that he had been afraid for a moment he wouldn't remember how to kiss. Percy's mouth had been so tempting though that he had remembered in a hurry. He had spent the last twenty minutes carefully watching as Percy neatly unwrapped his presents, arranging them in a perfect pile. When he had scooted over he had purposely knocked over the presents, knowing he would irritate his roommate. Then when Percy had blushed so brightly at his question it was simply not possible for Oliver not to act on his feelings, and now...he was sitting in Percy's arms, with his arms around Percy. Merry Christmas indeed. 

"Oliver," Percy's voice broke slightly on his name and Oliver held his finger to Percy's lips, not wanting to break the moment. He stayed there for a moment and when Percy's lips opened slightly, kissing Oliver's finger the dark haired boy knew Percy wasn't about to regret what had happened.

"Let's go down to breakfast," Oliver smiled and stood up, pulling Percy up with him. He squeezed the redhead's hand before letting it go and reaching for his robes which he just pulled on over his pajamas. Percy did the same and they hurried down to the great hall. Oliver joked with the twins and talked Quidditch with Harry but his eyes were on Percy all the while. He could feel Percy watching him and he smiled as he bit into his toast. The food was delicious but he knew that what he was hungry for was another taste of the delicious prefect sitting next to him. 

"Well, I need to go read up on some strategy, game with Ravenclaw in a couple weeks." Oliver pushed away from the table and stood up despite the twins protests. 

"Oh come on Oliver, it's Christmas!" Fred protested.

"Now Fred, Quidditch doesn't stop for anything, not even holiday." He gave Percy a quick look before heading back up to their room. A couple minutes later Percy entered the room, his ears red. Oliver was sitting in front of the fire polishing his new broomstick.

"So." Percy said, closing the door behind him, watching Oliver a little warily. Oliver stared back at him a moment before patting the seat next to him. Percy walked over and sat down about a half a foot away. Oliver closed the distance.

"I don't know if you regret," he began.

"No!" Percy said quickly, looking down. Oliver reached out and tilted Percy's chin up again as he'd wanted to do so many times before. Percy had a habit of looking down in the face of emotional confrontation and Oliver hated that he was even a little afraid. Percy looked up but averted his eyes a little. "I've wanted...but I wasn't sure if you were interested, and if you weren't I didn't want to ruin anything, or make you uncomfortable." 

"Well I am." Oliver said and placed and arm around Percy, drawing him closer. "And right now I am very comfortable." Percy laughed a little and settled back into Oliver who couldn't help but lean forward and place a kiss on Percy's neck. Percy shivered a little and turned in Oliver's arms. 

"You know what?" Percy asked, a grin on his face that Oliver had dreamt about seeing a hundred times.

"What?"

"I didn't get you a present either." And which that he pushed Oliver back and covered his mouth, licking his lips softly. He lifted his head a moment. "I didn't get you one last year either, I think we have a few years to make up for."

Oliver's chest rumbled with laughter. "And then there are numerous birthdays."

"And who knows if we'll remember next year."

"I think we will, but we should probably make sure." Oliver grinned and pulled Percy's mouth down onto his.

~ ~

The End.

A/N: Now this is my first slash fic ::sweatdrop:: and my first HP so I wanted to do something that wasn't too heavy. Please review, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
